Aku Mau Tinggi
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Hanya obsesi sang kapten yang ingin tinggi dan obsesi gunting-chan untuk membully para anggota tim basket Teiko. Serta saran-saran absurd dari member Kisedai. Enjoy Reading!


**Aku mau Tinggi!**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : No pair**

**Genre : parody(maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : Garing, ooc, typo dll**

**A/N : Happy new years minna-cchi ya meski belum sepenuhnya ganti tahun sih tapi saya Cuma pengen ngucapin aja XD**

**Oh iya ini fic modifikasi lagi hehehe, dari judul yang hampir mirip Cuma beda fandom aj yg satu buat fandom Kuroshitsuji hehe**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**Cara Midorima**

"Shintarou, kenapa kau bisa tinggi?"

_Byyuuurr_

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya begitu Akashi?" pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap heran pada sang kapten. Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sudah jawab saja, jangan banyak bicara, apa rahasiamu?" tuntutnya semakin memaksa.

Si pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya menghela nafas."Emm mungkin karena aku sering minum susu sewaktu kecil."

"Aku tak menanyakan masa kecilmu Shintarou, kau mengejekku huh!_ckris." Sang senjata keramat keluar. Gunting-chan!

**Glup**

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau membeli obat penambah tinggi, a-aku yakin itu cara yang efektif." Saran si _megane_. Akashi mengangguk khidmat.

"Kalau aku tidak bertambah tinggi kau dalam masalah Shintarou." Akashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang kini sedang berkeringat dingin.

**Cara Aomine**

_Srek_

Pemuda _dim_ itu sibuk dengan majalah ditangannya. Sesekali terkekeh saat melihat isi majalahnya.

_Tap tap tap_

Pemuda berambut biru yang sedang tiduran itu mendongak. Didapatinya sosok berambut merah menatapnya datar."Daiki." serunya.

"Ada apa Akashi?" sahut Aomine Daiki malas.

"Perhatikan seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara Daiki__ckris_!" lagi-lagi gunting-chan menampakkan diri.

Buru-buru pemuda _dim_ itu beranjak dari tidurnya."A-ada apa Akashi?"

"Apa rahasia tinggimu? Aku tak menerima saran untuk meminum obat tinggi lagi." Ujarnya dingin seraya melirik pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Emm apa ya? Aku tak memikirkan hal itu."

"Katakan Daiki!"

"A-aku rasa gara-gara Mai-chan." Jawabnya asal.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya."Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. Jujur dia tak memikirkan kenapa dia bisa tinggi."Ka-karena Mai-chan itu merangsang(?), kau mau baca?" Aomine menyodorkan majalahnya. Akashi menerimanya, pandangannya masih ragu.

"Ok, terima kasih, tapi kau tanggung akibatnya jika tidak berhasil." Segera saja Akashi meninggalkan Aomine yang membatu, dia baru sadar bahwa pekataannya tadi tidak masuk akal.

**Cara Kise**

"Ryouta." Reflek Kise menoleh kebelakang, mengabaikan para fansnya yang menunggu tanda tangan.

"Akashicchi, apa ada-ssu?" tanya pemuda cantik itu.

"Ikut aku." Akashi melambaikan tangannya dan Kise segera mengikutinya. Tumben sang kapten ada perlu dengannya.

Ada apa gerangan yang akan terjadi?

"Ja-jadi ada apa Akashicchi?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

"Jangan gugup begitu aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Akashi tenang. Tapi ketenangan Akashi malah membuat bulu kuduk Kise meremang.

"Ta-tanya apa-ssu?"

"Apa rahasia tinggimu Ryouta?" tanya Akashi to the point.

Kise berfikir sejenak."Emm sepertinya bawaan keluarga__ckris_." Gunting-_chan_ memotong beberapa helai rambut pirang Kise.

"Jadi kau mau bilang keluargaku keturunan orang pendek?" Kise ingin menangis sekarang juga kaptennya ini sangat menakutkan. Apa salahnya menjawab jujur sih?

Dan untuk Akashi, apa salahnya menerima keadaan fisiknya sih? setidaknya dia lebih tinggi dari Kuroko.

"Anggap aku tak mendengar ucapanmu tadi Ryouta, sekarang jawab dengan benar. Aku hanya menerima jawaban yang memuaskanku." Keputusan Akashi mutlak tak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya."Oh iya, aku tak menerima berbagai bentuk majalah."

Dilain tempat seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menangis pilu. Seluruh koleksi majalahnya kini menjadi serpihan kertas-kertas kecil yang tak berbentuk.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau bermain trampolin? Aku dengar berlompat-lompatan ditrampolin bisa membuat tinggi, berenang juga bisa membuat tinggi-ssu." Akashi mengangguk, ide Kise bisa dia terima.

"Aku terima saranmu, kalau dalam seminggu aku tidak bertambah tinggi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bulu mata kebanggaanmu itu." Kise meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Akashi gila ya! Mana mungkin tumbuh tinggi dengan hanya seminggu!

**Cara Murasakibara**

_Kraus-kraus_

"Atsushi."

_Kraus-kraus_

Tak ada respon

"Atsushi." Suara Akashi bertambah tinggi. Si pemilik nama hanya melirik sebentar, menatapnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa Aka-chin? Apa latihan sudah mau dimulai?" dia menguap lebar. Pemuda berambut ungu si bongsor kisedai bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Atsushi, bagaimana kau bisa tinggi?" tanya Akashi langsung pada intinya.

Murasakibara hanya bergumam sembari membuka bungkus snacknya."Karena Maiubo-chin."

_Kraus-kraus munch munch_

"Tapi itu hanya snack jagung, Atsushi." Akashi menatapnya datar, bersiap mengeluarkan gunting-_chan_.

"Aka-chin tidak percaya? Padahal aku buktinya." Murasakibara berdiri dan kini terlihat sangaaatlah jauh tinggi antara Akashi dan Murasakibara.

"Berikan stick jagung itu, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lompat-lompat seperti anak kecil ditrampolin." Akashi berjalan tenang dengan beberapa buah Maiubo didekapannya. Matanya melirik kearah sosok pirang yang sedang menangis bombai mendapati bulu-bulu indah dimatanya kini sudah kandas.

Dan sepertinya Murasakibara juga akan mengalami ratapan pilu seperti teman-temannya.

**Cara Kuroko**

"Ne, Akashi-_kun_ kenapa terobsesi sekali ingin tinggi?" Akashi menoleh. Didapatinya pemuda _emotionless_ itu menatapnya sambil menyeruput _vanila_ _shake_nya.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu tau Tetsuya." Ya kau tidak perlu tahu Kuroko, kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu Akashi sempat diseret masuk guru SD yang mengira muridnya ada yang membolos dan mengomelinya seharian penuh. Bagaimana dengan emperor eyes kebanggaan Akashi? Sama sekali tidak mempan melawan kecerewetan seorang guru SD itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku punya ide kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak memakai ini."

**Jeng jeng jeng**

Dengan polosnya Kuroko mengeluarkan sepasang bambu panjang. Akashi menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa itu Tetsuya?"

"Ini namanya enggrang Akashi-_kun_, orang akan bertambah tinggi dengan cepat kalau memakai alat ini, Lau tak perlu pil penambah tinggi, atau lompat-lompat ditrampolin. Cukup memakai ini Akashi-_kun_ akan bertambah tinggi dengan sekejap." Ujar Kuroko panjang lebar. Entah kenapa di seperti seorang _sales_ yang mempromosikan dagangannya. Minus ekspresi riang gembira para _sales_.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?"

**Plak plok plak plok**

"Hei kalian semua, cepat latihan siapa suruh kalian santai-santai!" suara menggelegar itu beriringan dengan suara tumbukkan sebuah benda dengan lantai gym.

Satu sosok, tidak dua sosok tengah berjalan beriringan. Dengan tongkat bambu panjang yang menjadi tumpuannya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat tinggi, sampai Murasakibara kalah!

"Tetsuya idemu agus!" puji Akashi, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"A-akashi! Ku-kuroko! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" pemuda berambut hijau itu membulatkan matanya. Dua temannya yang terbilang anggota paling munggil itu mendadak menjadi bongsor seperti Muraskibara.

"Sekarang kami tinggi Shintarou." Ujar sang kapten dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Ya,tak ada anggota Teiko yang pendek lagi." Tambah pemuda berambut bitu muda itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita latihan!" seru Aomine bersemangat. Semua anggota basket Teiko berlari menuju lapangan.

Namun tak disangka tak diduga

_Srak _

**BRRUUUK**

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi!"

Dua mungil dari Teiko kini berakhir tragis gara-gara si enggrang. Mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur gara-gara bungkus snack milik Murasakibara. Dan parahnya mereka berdua langsung pingsan ditempat.

Untuk Akashi dan Kuroko, kalian harus menerima nasib!

**THE END**

Ini dia persembahan diakhir tahun ini. Dan ini juga termasuk target saya! 40 cerita ditahun kedua saya di ini. Semoga menghibur readers-san, terima kasih kerjasamanya setahun ini, maaf bila saya ada salah kata atau cerita saya yg abal-abal, gaje dan membosankan dan juga fic multichap yang belum selesai juga krn saya sering kehilangan ide T.T.

Dan Saya harap 2014 akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik. Aamiin

Dan mohon doanya, saya rencana mau membuat novel ditahun depan heheh

Ah gomen saya malah curhat, mari review :D

See ya!

Happy new years 2014!


End file.
